powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Stewart
Logan Stewart is the current Red Dino Knight Ranger (or Dino Knight Red), the Red Ranger & leader of the Dino Knight Rangers. Character History Logan Stewart is an 18-year-old teenager in high school who enjoys football back home. Personality Logan is naive & more child-like than the other Dino Knight Rangers but is also very loyal to them. Also, following the code of conduct in football, he opts for the option with the least amount of innocent bloodshed. A kind, friendly & outgoing young man, he always encourages his team to open up to each other. His valor pushes himself to fight the good fight, even when the odds are stacked against his team. As a Knight of Valor, his fighting style combines power with ferocity & focuses on overwhelming offense. His childlikeness also makes him extremely honest & straightforward. Forms Dino Knight Red= - Dino Armors= - Dino Stink Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Stink Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Shine Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Shine Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Speed Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Speed Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Shield Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Shield Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Balloon Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Balloon Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Mist Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Mist Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Sleep Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Sleep Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Feather Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Feather Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks - Dino Stretch Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Stretch Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks }} - Upgrades= - Raptor Flash Armor= Using the Raptor Flash Armor, Dino Knight Red can equip the actual Armor, which enables him to perform intensely powerful light-based attacks. He can release pulses of white light with multicolored particles that have immense healing power. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Raptor Flash Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord *Raptor Flash KnightZord Attacks - Cosmic Raptor Armor= Using the Cosmic Raptor Armor, Dino Knight Red can equip the actual Armor, which enables him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Cosmic Raptor Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord *Cosmic Raptor KnightZord Attacks - Pachy Terra Armor= Using the Pachy Terra Armor, Dino Knight Red can equip the actual Armor, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks & have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Pachy Terra Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord *Pachy KnightZords **Pachy KnightZord **MiniPachy KnightZord Attacks *'Sonic Dino Blow': Dino Knight Red unleashes five incredibly powerful seismic punches before unleashing a series of seismic jabs that shatters the Mysticron's skeletal structure before being destroyed. - Ptera Ice Armor= Using the Ptera Ice Armor, Dino Knight Red can equip the actual Armor, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks & fly at super speed. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Ptera Ice Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord *Ptera KnightZord Attacks *'Dino Blizzard Slash': Dino Knight Red generates subzero wind with his sword that solidifies into a manifestation of the Ptera KnightZord's head & executes an ice slash that's accompanied by a manifestation of the Ptera KnightZord's body. - Dino Max Armor= Upon his death at the hands of Checker, Reynald's spirit & the Kandaar Armor manifested as the Dino Max Morpher & Dino Max Armor, allowing Dino Knight Red to gain his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximize & combine the powers of all Dino Armors. Dino Knight Red wields both the Dino Max Morpher & his sword as weapons. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Max Morpher *Dino Armors **Red Tyranno Armor **Dino Max Armor Zords *Tyranno KnightZord Attacks *'Max Claw Strike': By pressing the Dino Knight emblem on the Dino Max Morpher with the inserted Dino Max Armor, Dino Knight Red generates Kandaar's energy & combines it with his own, executing a drill-style spiraling strike with the Dino Max Morpher. - TBA= }} - Shadow Boost= }} |-|Kandaar= As an unexpected part of a plan to save Reynald, the armor attempted to take over Logan's body, though the Dino Knight Rangers managed to hold off the armor pieces long enough for the Ptera KnightZord to deliver Pumpkinhead. It promptly drained Kandaar's hatred & the armor was purified by the Mysticron's destruction. Arsenal *Unnamed sword *Unnamed shield Notes *He is the fourth Tyrannosaurus-themed Red Ranger, followed by the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Conner McKnight (Red Dino Ranger), & Tyler Navarro (Dino Charge Red Ranger). *The red trail on the top of Logan's helmet is reminiscent of the plumes some medieval helmets had. *Logan's use of the Dimetro Fire Armor is the first time an enhancement mode isn't initiated by either the primary Morpher or a separate Morpher used for such forms. *The Dino Max Armor Form & device carry similar elements to past upgrade forms or the arsenal of the team: **A complete overhaul of the armor-like Star Force Red's Red Orion Ranger form. **The Morpher being worn on the wrist like the Lion Fire Morpher. **Draws power from the collectibles like the Railway Blaster & the Super Mega Cannon. **The powers of the Dino Max Claw is similar to the T-Rex Supercharge Formation function of the T-Rex Supercharge Zord. *The Dino Max Armor Form is slightly remodeled from Kandaar (which Logan himself was host to beforehand), fittingly, as the reformatted armor manifested into the upgrade. See Also *Sir Radcliff of Rysaul - His predecessor as Dino Knight Red *Koh - Super Sentai counterpart in ''Ryusoulger '' Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Dino Knight Rangers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Leaders